


ive only felt religion when ive laid with you

by cryptidkids (radiiicalkiit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: its so short, my OC's doing the do, tjis is my first smut oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiiicalkiit/pseuds/cryptidkids
Summary: uhh two furry bfs fucking





	ive only felt religion when ive laid with you

It’s obscene, Zephyr’s soft mewls pressed against Akira’s jaw, the roll of Akira’s hips as he pushes in farther–impossibly deeper—into Zephyr, it’s all so fucking obscene. And erotic, Zephyr feels like he can’t breathe, his chest burns, everything always feels so warm like this. So hot, Zephyr is sweating he can’t take this.

He can't take the feel of Akira’s jowls clamping roughly around the scruff of his neck, can't take the feel of the canine’s member practically destroying his prostate, Akira fucks like he fights,powerful and angry, Akira is losing control and Zephyr is breaking, the warmth in pooling in his stomach is fucking unbearable, he’s going to burst soon and Akira knows this, he's beginning to pick up his pace, and that's when Zephyr comes undone , and before he knows it he's screaming the canine’s name and orgasming, Akira is still going, until it's so euphoric he's seeing white and snarling, his knot finding purchase in Zephyr’ s hole, locking them together in passion, and  
when the wolf pulls out, he falls over into the ebony black sheets in exhaustion,gently pulling the feline down with him,Akira pulls the covers over his mate, they exchange soft "i love you's" before embracing each other in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
